Destroy-ED
by Kasuhashi
Summary: Todo es amor y cuentos rosas, hasta que sales de tu imaginación (KevEddy)


**N/a-AVISO, ADVERTENCIAS Y DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la serie animada "Ed Edd n Eddy" le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci y los OC Nicholas y Bradley son propiedad de OFIXD y el personaje de Nathan 'kedd' Goldberg es propiedad de** **c2ndy2c1d**

 **Así que podríamos decir que solo me pertenece la historia XD**

 **Habrá menciones de muerte, sexo, vocabulario inadecuado, mpreg (embarazo masculino), yaoi/slash/boys love-BL/chicoxchico (o como quieran llamarle) y gore suave (sangre, violencia) y temas fuertes.**

 **Desde ya si estos géneros no te van ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? Pero en caso de que si ¡a leer se ha dicho!**

 **(Leer el prólogo es necesario para comprender la continuidad de toda la historia, es muy corto y no va a tomar mucho de tu tiempo n_n)**

 **Pareja Principal- Kevin x Eddy**

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Prólogo

Se suponía que tardaría una semana más en regresar a casa pero la suerte le sonrió y se adelantaron las fechas, por ende también sus vacaciones. Nicholas iba contento, solo tendría que tomar un último vuelo de conexión y estaría en el aeropuerto californiano más cercano a Peach Creek cuanto antes. A veces hubiera deseado no ser tan creído en el pasado y aceptar la oferta de su padre para trabajar en su empresa; fue idiota y decidió irse a su suerte.

Finalmente llego al último avión, se acomodo en su asiento junto a la ventana y le sonrió a su reflejo pensando en lo felices que estarían su hermano menor y su padre al poder pasar el año nuevo con ellos.

…

Kevin estaba feliz, era imposible no verle y sonreír, la navidad acababa de pasar y Santa le había regalado una hija, una preciosa niña fruto de su amor con Eddy ¿Qué mas quería él para ser feliz?

El muchacho pelirrojo miraba con atención la camilla de hospital donde se encontraba dormido su chico, se le notaba cansado, y a su lado en una bella cuna de vidrio* estaba el nuevo motivo de sus desvelos. Dormía plácidamente, aun no tenia nombre pero tendrían tiempo para pensarlo en cuanto Eddy despertara.

Por supuesto que el quarterback sabia que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles, pero al menos por ahora quería olvidarse de los problemas que vendrían y enfocarse en la alegría que estaba sintiendo. Se acerco a Eddy sin intención de despertarlo y le beso suavemente en la mejilla, al tiempo que este abrió los ojos somnoliento

-..¿Kevin?- preguntó el moreno algo desorientado

-hola mi amor- volvió a besar su mejilla- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-como si me hubieran atropellado

Kevin se rió por la ocurrencia

…...

16 horas después, una siesta reconfortante y unos paquetes de maní, Nicholas bajaba del avión maletas en mano y con toda la intención de ir a casa, cuando se encontró con una cara conocida

-¿Terry?...-al ver que no obtuvo respuesta volvió a preguntar- ¿Terry eres tú?

Un tipo alto y con aspecto de asaltante volteo a mirarle, llevaba puestas unas viejas gafas de sol, sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a saludarlo

-hola pelo de semáforo ¿tú también has venido a ver las buenas nuevas?

Nicholas no entendió

-se me adelantaron las vacaciones… ¿a qué has venido tu?

\- vine para saber si el _animal_ estaba bien, me he enterado de que ha tenido cría y quería saber su estado

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó confundido el pelirrojo

Terry suspiro

-estoy hablando de Cero a la Izquierda

-ah hablas de tu hermano

-si...

-pero pensé que tu no podías venir aquí por... Ya sabes, la orden de restricción

-pues técnicamente no puedo pero salí con algunas de las enfermeras que ahora trabajan allí y les pedí que me llamaran si sabían algo, sigo esperando

Nicholas solo le escuchaba sin saber realmente que decir, tenía entendido que el hermano menor del otro era uno de "esos" que podían preñarse igual que las mujeres, además ¿no era Eddy muy joven para tener hijos? ¿Acaso Terry nunca le mencionó que existían los condones? Solo tenía 16 años el chico.

-… ¿y entonces?- mientras él había estado perdido en pensamientos Terry le estuvo hablando

-¿eh?

-te dije que si ibas a ver a tu hermano al hospital

-¿¡MI HERMANO ESTÁ EN EL HOSPITAL?!- gritó aterrado, llamando la atención de varias personas que caminaban cerca

-pues claro, está con Cero a la Izquierda- dijo sin darle mucha importancia

-….

-¿en serio no lo sabes?- inquirió Terry ya perdiendo la paciencia

-¿qué cosa?

-que tu hermano y el mío andan y que ahora tu y yo somos tíos- se rió un poco- ahora somos parientes por más que te duela

Terry se alejó, hizo un ademan con la mano a forma de despedida y se fue a atender el teléfono que sonaba, una de las enfermeras seguramente.

Nicholas por su parte, medio en shock y medio consiente, se fue tan rápido como pudo a casa a cambiarse y después salió corriendo al hospital.

No tardó mucho tiempo, y en su recorrido no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras dichas por su viejo compañero _"ahora somos parientes por más que te duela"_ la sola idea de considerarlo le asqueaba, no porque tuviera algo en contra de esa familia, sino por la forma en la que se relacionaba con su hermano. El siempre había tenido una idea de cómo debían ser las cosas y creía recordar enseñarle a su hermano con sus propios errores que era lo que **NO** debía hacer; no drogarse, no beber demasiado, no confiar en gente equivocada ¡Usar condones al follar, mierda!, no podía permitir que su hermano arruinase su vida desde tan joven.

Cuando llegó al hospital pregunto por su hermano e inmediatamente fue llevado al ala de maternidad acompañado de una doctora y una enfermera

El hombre miró la frase en la parte superior de una pared mientras avanzaba "Ala de Maternidad" se supone que tendría que pensar en una mujer al ver eso ¿No?

….

Kevin se veía preocupado, no lo había pensado al llegar, pero ahora recordó que eran menores de edad y que no les dejarían salir de ese hospital si no venia un padre o un tutor legal ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Llamar a su padre? ¿O a los padres de Eddy? No tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar a explicar la situación, para empezar no los veían desde hace casi un año y ahora…

Dejó de meditar cuando vio a un par de enfermeras acercarse a la cuna y tomar a la beba

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó confundido- ya la revisaron hace unas cuantas horas- les recordó

-sí, solo nos la llevamos

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Eddy despabilándose

Las dos mujeres se miraron y luego respondieron con algo de desgano

-con servicios sociales…- no acabó de hablar porque le interrumpieron

-¿¡QUÉ?!- Eddy y Kevin miraron a las enfermeras alterados

El grito despertó a la bebe y esta comenzó a llorar, disgustando más a las mujeres que la cargaban.

-¡No pueden hacer eso!- dijo Kevin molesto

-el tutor legal ya firmó todos los papeles, y servicios sociales se hará cargo de esta bebé

Ellas se iban con la beba en brazos y Eddy le rogaba a Kevin que hiciera algo, el pelirrojo por su parte estaba al borde de un ataque

-¡Esperen! ¿Cuál tutor legal?- advirtió extrañado

-yo- dijo secamente Nicholas entrando totalmente tranquilo a la habitación

-espera ¿Nicholas? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Kevin estaba confundido

-también me gustaría decir que me da gusto verte hermanito pero ahora no es el tiempo- Nicholas sabía que no iba a ser difícil, tampoco lo era para él pues se trataba de su sobrina

-¡espera un momento! ¡Firmaste para que se llevaran a mi hija! ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-baja la voz, Kevin, estamos en un hospital

-¡y una mierda! ¡Diles que no se la lleven!- se estaba poniendo rojo de la ira

-no. Intenta conservar la calma

-¡NICHOLAS!

-escúchame Kevin, eres muy joven aun, y esto no ha sido sino un error, no eres apto para criar a un bebé, los servicios sociales se encargaran de darle un hogar, ni nuestro padre ni sus padres están así que como el adulto a cargo yo decido que hacer ¿está claro?

En cuanto Eddy rompió a llorar Kevin se lanzó sobre su hermano para golpearlo, tuvo que intervenir el personal médico y a Kevin por poco y no lo sacan del establecimiento, Edward tuvo un ataque de nervios y reabrió una herida y costuras que le habían hecho, tuvieron que tratarle a la par que sedaban al pelirrojo menor mientras su hermano esperaba que cuando despertase estuviese más calmado.

/

*en los hospitales que hay donde yo vivo; las cunas para los recién nacidos son rectangulares y están hechas de un vidrio reforzado, no las he visto muy bien pero son especialmente hechas para los recién nacidos y hay una en cada habitación del ala de maternidad.

.es/fotos/noticias/318x200/2010-07-24_IMG_2010-07-24_22:22:12_fotos200454_

(la imagen da una idea de cómo son ↑)

N/a- es muy corto lo sé, esto es más que nada para dar una idea de lo que planeo hacer, espero haber dejado un poco claro lo que quiero plasmar. Como mencione antes (en la parte de arriba ↑) varios de los personajes que van a aparecer son OC's propiedad de otras personas:

OFIXD: es dueña de Nicholas (hermano mayor de Kevin) y Bradley Rush (quarterback de Lemon Brook el equipo rival de fútbol americano de Peach Creek)

c2ndy2c1d: es dueña de Nathan 'Kedd' Goldberg

Sí hubiera otros detalles que aclarar de seguro los van a ver en el próximo capitulo

HASTA LA PROXIMA Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER-ME XD


End file.
